


最好的迷情剂（下）滑板车

by JASMINE_sanqing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-04 00:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASMINE_sanqing/pseuds/JASMINE_sanqing
Summary: 一对曾经的霍格沃兹校友，久别重逢酱酱酿酿的故事





	最好的迷情剂（下）滑板车

1：

珀西•韦斯莱及其擅长取悦别人。

他做事的目的性很强，先选择沉默，在一旁冷眼观察，找出对方的需求和痛点，然后施以恰到好处的谄媚话术，哄的人心情愉悦，忍不住开始间接性的关注这个圆滑的青年，甚至会在晋升时，无意识的提携照顾他。

当然，珀西所擅长的取悦不止这一种，他是全方位的服务型人格，无论是从哪个角度，都能做到尽心尽力，完美无缺。

比如现在。

珀西•韦斯莱，半蹲半跪的依靠着男人的腿弯，尽力的取悦着自己曾经的室友。酒精打开了青年束缚本我的闸门，欲望如同泄洪般席卷而来，汹涌澎湃，激的他浑身滚烫发红。现在的珀西仿佛是一颗被酒精充分浸润的浆果，呼吸间飘散着甜美的果香，浑身上下散发着令人醺然的无穷魅力。

2：

那不是一杯单纯的酒。

珀西晕乎乎的大脑后知后觉意识到了反常。在情热炙烤下摇摇欲坠的理智，叫嚣着要他停下羞耻的动作，但仅仅是“对方是伍德本人”这个事实，就足以击垮他最后一丝清明。

他生涩而大胆的抚慰，成功的吓到了正直的前任魁地奇球队队长。伍德的本意十分单纯，只想把珀西送到最近的旅馆休息，可惜从珀西扑过来的那一刻，他的大脑就开始了长久的宕机。终于，在珀西软绵绵的手指伸向他的拉链时，伍德从极度的震惊中勉强拽回些许理智，伸手按住了青年的肩膀。

掌心传来不正常的热度，珀西茫然的抬头，和他对视，他不再是那个表情阴沉的寡言青年，在潮湿的空气和昏暗的光线下异变为一种奇妙的生物，无端的摆出了最诱人的姿态。乱糟糟的红发叫床头灯染成暗金，修长漂亮的脖颈上挂着细密的汗珠，随着呼吸滑落，隐没在肌肉单薄的胸口深处。眼里流动着摇摇欲坠的春意。那晦暗不明的色情意味，使年轻男人的下腹产生火烧一般异样，迅速蔓延至全身。

3：

奥利弗•伍德，并不擅长处理桃色的突发状况。

作为一名健全的成年男性，同时还是受人瞩目的魁地奇球星，他熟知在这种气氛之下会发生什么，本着不想趁人之危的原则，他得推开面前的青年，又本能的不想拒绝——这场面任谁忍得住？这个人，珀西——珀西•韦斯莱，他曾经暗暗肖想过的人，一副意乱情迷的模样，扒着他的裤子——原谅他实在没有足够的自制力。

“别……韦斯莱——”伍德倒吸了一口冷气。手指牢牢扣住了珀西的肩膀。在他进行艰难的心理斗争时，珀西已经飞快的掏出他的性器，软舌亲密的缠绕上那根气势汹汹的大家伙。伍德猝不及防，一阵令人头皮发麻的快感，沿着伍德的脊椎向上流窜着炸开，他忍不住发出低哑的喘息，抬手扣住青年的后脑，将他压向自己。

4：

珀西笨拙而卖力的动作着，他成功的叫那家伙精神十足，然而，他毕竟缺乏经验，想要进行下一步的动作，可没那么容易。他感到有些呼吸不畅，脱力的滑到地板上，泛红的唇角牵连下靡乱的银丝，喉咙里发出细碎的轻咳，忍不住瞥了一眼面前勃发的性器，一根颇有份量的家伙，颜色略深而健康，头部泛着情色的水光。

在珀西完全滑到地板上之前，伍德及时拉住了他疲软的身躯。一阵天旋地转，珀西眼前的影像不断重叠，他迫切的需要什么东西，让他依附，让他降落，让漂浮无依的他有地安歇。珀西抬头，将滚烫的脸颊贴到男人结实的手臂上，呜咽似的呻吟：“奥利弗……啊哈……让我上去……”

伍德连忙拖住他的胳膊，想要把他扶到床边叫他躺好。但醉酒的珀西并不安分，他一定要抱着着什么东西，于是不配合的挣扎着，一个翻身，挺翘的臀部稳稳的顶上了男人的胯间。珀西叫性器的热度烫的微微发抖，忍不住微微扭动着躲避，结果再次同这大家伙蹭了个正着。

两人同时难耐的呻吟出声。

珀西稍微坐直身体，低头看着对方动情而茫然的俊脸，手指缠上男人较学生时代剪短些了的棕发，蛮横的收紧，叫伍德吃痛的眯起眼睛。

“奥利弗•伍德。”珀西的声音突然间恢复了清冷高傲，像极了原先他当学生会主席的那股子神气。这样的旖旎气氛，让原本正经的声线带上了十足的情趣感。他凝视着伍德，一双褐色的眼睛像含了蜜。珀西低头靠近男子的脖颈，在他通红的耳际轻吻，黏黏糊糊的发号施令：

“抱我。”

伍德深深的吸气，难以自抑的伸手，牢牢扣住珀西劲瘦的腰肢。

他再也忍不了了。

5：

醉酒的人总能借着什么理由胡来一把，之后把烂摊子留给清醒的自己。

不过，比起单独忍受情潮退却后的头痛欲裂，作为一名精致的利己主义者，珀西•韦斯莱更愿意把烂摊子分担给清醒的人。

可惜，伍德目前的状态绝对算不上是清醒。他紧扣着青年的腰肢，毫无章法的冲撞，将身前努力撩拨他的坏蛋操到失神。

珀西殷红发肿的唇角不断溢出破碎的呻吟，无力的靠在伍德肩头，任由他重重的亲吻自己裸露的锁骨和胸膛。

当然，他并不是糊里糊涂的挨操。在被填满的那一瞬，珀西好像从欲海中捞回了些许理智，开始审视自己的处境。

简单的家具，暧昧昏暗的灯光，被脱的乱七八糟的衣服，昏昏沉沉的大脑和体内难以忽视的粗胀灼热。

梅林的蕾丝丁字裤啊，他被伍德结结实实的操进去了。

这倒霉年轻人好不容易恢复的自我认知，再次全线崩盘。珀西动情的亲吻男人的嘴唇，不顾后穴的疼痛酸胀，挺腰靠近伍德坚实的腹肌，想让搏动的性器进的更深。

在接下来的一个小时里，让珀西快乐到欲仙欲死的，并不是这场激烈的情事，而是伍德近乎狂野的热情。他模模糊糊的意识到，沉浸在这场放纵欢爱中的不止是自己。

6：

伍德拨开汗湿的碎发，抬头亲吻珀西半遮半掩在衬衫里的粉红乳头，像是在亲吻藏在白玫瑰层层花瓣里的蕊心，温柔的动作带着莫名的虔诚。

他就这样享用着被酒酿到熟透的青年，却尝到了少年时代藏匿的隐晦酸涩。 他想起那个拉文克劳的长发姑娘。忍不住生出孩子气的怒意，醋海翻波似的折腾怀里的青年。

两人连接的下身水声不断，激烈的动作撞碎了青年的声线。珀西的后穴已经被开发的松软甜美，随着酣畅淋漓的律动，吮吸裹缠。

“嗯……别吸……”伍德忍不住狠狠的顶弄了两下，引来珀西梦呓般的轻哼。他沿着珀西半挂的衬衫伸手进去，安抚着青年清瘦的脊背。

“好紧，放松一点……”

男人低沉的呓语蒸暖了珀西的耳廓，珀西撒娇似的轻轻蹭着他的脖颈，含混不清的呻吟，像是一只得了夸奖的猫。

两个人交换了一个黏糊糊的深吻，珀西力竭的喘息着，快感在有力的冲撞中不断累积，眼前的图像被扔进了坩埚，被情热煮沸，旋转成五颜六色的光影。

“梅林……”青年无意识的轻声呢喃，绚丽的高潮沿着交合处向上蜿蜒而来。他闭上眼，不愿意看到伍德眸中逐渐褪去的狂乱。激情的泪水沿着青年清瘦的脸颊滑下。

“……好爱你。”

end


End file.
